


Confessions and forgivness

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13 coda, BROTP Clalec, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Fix-It, I Blame Tumblr, I FIXED IT GUYS, Light Angst, M/M, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I fixed it.<br/>Set after the Finale, or as I call it, the rise of the sinked ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions and forgivness

When Simon had been asked to spend the following couple of days at Magnus’ house until they found somewhere else for him, he had said ‘Hell Yeah.’ Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus threw parties at Pandemonium. Magnus crashed a wedding and made out with the groom in front of many Clave officials. Magnus was awesome.

But no. Magnus was pining, and it was less funny and more boring. “I don’t understand you.” Said Simon, sitting across from him with a glass of blood in his hands. Magnus was as dramatic as Raphael with silk couch and expensive chalices of blood. Currently he was all wrapped on the couch, his glittery self seeming dependant on his phone. 

He had been staring at it for about ten minutes, and Simon couldn’t take it anymore. “What, Sylvester?”

Simon gave him a dry look. Another thing he couldn’t stand was Magnus obviously pretending (he hoped he was pretending) to not know his name. “All you do is sit in an angle and wait for a call or a text message.” Magnus scowled and Simon rolled his eyes, continuing. “Who were you before Alec?” He asked exasperated, tapping his knee unconsciously. 

Magnus gave a sigh. “I was a man without the sun, a night without the moon, a sea without fish, and Earth without life…” He started and Simon pretended to gag. 

Then he thought. “Wait, do demons classify as living?” He asked. If it had been Clary he asked to, she would have asked Izzy or Jace, and then she would have come back with the answer. But Magnus, just like Raphael, stared at him for a few seconds, shook his head, and turned his attention to the phone. Simon didn’t appreciate it.

“Listen, I came here to escape my drama and have fun with my immortal pal. Not to watch you suffer over one silly talk with Alec.” He said, and Magnus sniffed.

“One, I am not your immortal pal. Two, what happened with Raphael, anyway?” the vampire had seemed very interested in Simon, even going as far as asking Magnus if he knew of anything, any amulet that could protect a vampire for any harm.

Simon stopped tapping his knee and looked like he had tasted something sour. “Well, I am a man of honour.” Magnus snorted, and Simon gave him a scowl. “And well, my loyalty lies first with my best friend and then with him and the vampires. Clary asked me to get Camille out, and he said that he was going to kill us all.” He explained, and stood up.

Magnus put his phone down. “You must know that Raphael is very dramatic. He wouldn’t have killed you. He might have humiliated you, which I still doubt, but he wouldn’t have killed you.” He explained, and Simon looked at him with suspicion.

“Are you talking because you are relating to him dramatic? He did say something about you raising him…” muttered Simon and Magnus’ eyes widened.

From what he knew, Raphael didn’t just tell his story to anyone. The only other person that Magnus knew he told to were Lily and Elliot. And he told them years after they started being friends. And Simon had been there for what, three weeks? “He told you?” asked Magnus.

Simon looked proud for  a moment. “I am  _ advisor to the interim _ chapter _president_.” He said, and Magnus laughed. “You don’t believe me?” asked him Simon, annoyed.

Magnus held up his hands. “I do believe you. I just think that ‘advisor to the interim chapter president’ is as real as my need for ‘ _virgin shadowhunter energy’_.”

Simon’s eyes widened. “So, Alec is not a real virgin?” he asked, and Magnus choked on air. 

“That was not the point of that sentence at all, Sebastian.” He informed him, and Simon looked at him with a blank face.

“How did you go from Simon to Sebastian, it’s beyond-” He lit up. “Wait, you mean that that time you asked for _virgin shadowhunter energy’_ was because you wanted to spend time with Alec?” he asked, and Magnus looked at him like finally. Simon’s eyes widened. “So Raphael… oh g-… Fuck.” He stood up abruptly. “I have to go and speak to him.”

Magnus looked alarmed. He shot up and reached the door before Simon. “One, it’s still sunny. Two, Raphael is highly annoyed and heartbroken right now. Three, Biscuit will kill me if something happens to you.” He told him, and Simon looked at him with a frown.

“You call Alec ‘Biscuit’? and why would he care, either way? He hates me.” He said sulkily.

Magnus rolled his eyes at him. “I was talking about Clarissa.”

Simon seemed even more worried. “You call _Clary_ , Biscuit?!”, but Magnus had already left him and was sitting comfortably in his couch again. Simon took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s make a deal.” Magnus didn’t look up, but didn’t tell him to shut it either, so Simon took it as a good sign. “I’ll help you with Alec if you will help me with Raphael.” He said, and Magnus looked up interested.

“Alec likes you, right? He likes you _a lot.”_ He started and Magnus shrugged, even though he was pleased. “What he doesn’t know is how much _you_ love him.” Magnus tried to interrupt, but Simon didn’t stop. “Camille said that he was your type and that he wouldn’t last and bla bla, and poor Alexander believed her. what he needs you to show him, is that you truly care. That he is different.” 

“And how?” asked Magnus, interested. Simon grinned. “Fear not, for I have a plan, my immortal pal.”

This time, Magnus didn’t correct him.

* * *

“Do you think they are willing to listen to us?” asked Alec, looking at the girl standing next to him with little faith.

Clary shrugged. “We have to try. I am ready to do anything, to get Jace back…”

“And I will stop you from doing something immensely stupid like letting them turn you into a vampire.” Nodded the dark haired boy, and Clary squeezed his arm, grateful. It was strange to see how much they had bonded in such a small amount of time. All because of Jace. It was nice seeing that he would not be the only one who would be beating the living daylights out of the blond once they got him back.

The door of the Hotel Dumort opened, but there was no one inside to wait for them. Alec looked at her with an eye roll. “When Simon said that vampires were dramatic, I didn’t expect a complete reversal of what Magnus does.”

Clary snickered, entering. “Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” she imitated, and Alec looked at her amazed. 

“That was great.” He told her, and she smiled brightly at him.

They found Raphael, sitting on a small throne with another vampire next to him. He didn’t look very excited to see them. Actually, when he saw who entered, his expression turned to one of disdain. “Valentine’s daughter, and Magnus’ shadowhunter.” He commented, sipping blood from a chalice.

Clary looked away in disgust, but Alec didn’t even blink. He must have seen a lot in his Shadowhunter training. “My name is Alec. And she is Clary.”

Raphael scowled. “Trust me, I’ve heard both of your names more times that I think I could stomach. ‘ _Clary needs this, My friend Clary that’_. And then ‘ _You think Alec likes me’ ‘Hi Raphael, have you seen Alec_ ’ and ‘ _Alec snogged Magnus at the wedding_ ’…” he grimaced.

Alec looked impressed. “I never thought Simon was interested in me.” 

“But you don’t like him, do you?” asked Raphael, immediately sitting up. He caught Clary’s surprised look, and immediately sat back down. “I mean, you have Magnus.”

Alec snorted, but Clary looked awfully smug. “Of course not. Anyway, where are here for another reason. We are here to ask for a favour and give you something back.”

“I cannot think of one thing you could say that will make me help you.” He said, looking away from Clary.

“We can give you Camille.” Said the red head, and Raphael looked at her in surprise. She grinned. “Simon signed in blood, but I didn’t.”

“And I would really appreciate if you got that bitch destroyed for everyone’s sake.” Added Alec, and Raphael was even more confused. Then he realised. “Magnus.”

Alec stiffened, and crossed his arms on his chest. “In exchange we want you to help us finding Jace Wayland.” He explained.

Raphael settled more comfortably in his chair. “And what makes you think that I know anything at all about your friend?” he asked, sipping his drink again.

Clary stepped forward. “Well, Simon” she grinned at the way Raphael turned at the name “May have mentioned that there is nothing that happens in the dark that escapes the eye of the Night Children.” She said, and Raphael put down his drink.

His new advisor picked it up immediately and refilled it, and Raphael looked at him in disgust. He snapped his fingers, and the vampire left the room. “Not Simon enough, huh?” commented Clary, and the vampire glared at her.

Alec was confused. “What, Raphael likes Simon?” he asked, and Raphael shook his head.

“I hate him; I despise that fledgling. He betrayed us.” He announced, and Clary rolled her eyes.

“He did what he thought was the right thing.” She informed him, and Raphael stood in all his height. Which wasn’t much.

“His loyalties should lay with his clan first.” He told her, and Alec took a deep breath.

“Okay, sorry I asked. So? Have we got ourselves a deal?” he stepped in.

The vampire threw one last look at Clary. It was angry and sullen, and still a little lost. Clary knew that look. It was the one she sported when she had left Simon at Hotel Dumort the first time. “Deal.” Answered the vampire head and left.

* * *

“I don’t understand what the point of this is.” Informed him Raphael, looking at the camera pointed at his face with an annoyed expression.

He had been summoned to Magnus’ place by the warlock himself, two days after making a new Accord with the Nephilim. They were helping looking for Camille, and he was helping by tracking down where was Jace Whatever.

Magnus looked at him impatient. “You don’t understand the point of many things, but this is important. You know I would not have called you other ways. You depress me.” Informed him the warlock, and Raphael sneered.

“So you want me to look at the camera and say how much you have changed since you met the Nephilim with dark hair.” Magnus nodded, and Raphael smirked. “Fine.”

The warlock turned on the camera, and Raphael started. “Since he met that Alec boy from the Shadowhunters, Magnus has turned very annoying. He is always talking about him, everything someone does he relates it to him. _Look a hair bow, my future husband Alexander has a bow, he’s so good with it, he’s so good with his hands_ …” Magnus gave him a look, and Raphael snickered. “He sees the sky and he’s like my boyfriend has blue eyes! Everything is about Alec. He talks about him all the time, he can’t chill at all. At least with Camille he was more careful and mentioned her once every millennium. But no, everyone has to know how pretty Alec is, how courageous, how soft his lips are, how taken he is, how much Magnus loves-”

“And cut!” shouted Magnus, interrupting the video and glaring at Raphael.

The vampire smiled, showing his fangs. “What, everyone knows you love him.” Magnus shook his head, and Raphael gaped. “He doesn’t know? You didn’t tell him?!” he sounded incredulous, and Magnus cringed. This wasn’t going as planned. Not at all.

It took him a long time to get Raphael out of the house after that, and it was only the promise of giving him something he was going to love to convince him. 

Once the vampire was out of the room, Simon appeared from where he had been hiding. He had a laptop with him and flowers and everything Magnus had told him to get. “Raphael?” he asked, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“He’ll be back tomorrow.” He promised, and Simon started to work.

* * *

“Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood, we have work to do.” Growled Alec, as the two girls lead him blindfolded around the city of New York. He had a fairly idea of where they were going and he was not very happy about it.

“This is more important at the moment.” Decided Clary, opening a door. “Stairs.” She warned.

“We want you to be happy.” Told him his sister, and Alec grimaced. 

“I was perfectly happy and…”

“Please. You were pining. Which makes no sense, since you have a super-hot boyfriend who wants to ride-” started Izzy.

“Enough!” almost shrieked Alec, turning red. He heard Clary and Izzy laughing, and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

He let himself being manhandled in a couch, and then they left. For a moment, Alec remained still, and then someone else sat beside him. The person, with gentle hands, took the blind fold off, and Alec found himself staring in Magnus’ cat eyes. 

The warlock smirked at him, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he picked a laptop up and opened it.

A video started. The first slide almost made him laugh. “Reasons why Malec is the best ship ever. Original Idea of Magnus Bane, edited by Simon Lewis.” And then Alec fell silent.

People, many people that Alec knew and didn’t, stood in front of a camera, declaring how much Magnus loved Alec. They spoke about the differences between the Magnus preAlec and postAlec, and how more compassionate and loving he was now. They spoke about no one had ever made him smile that big, about how ‘ _He didn’t mind Nephilim but walked in an Institute for Alec_ ’, and from Clary _‘I’ve never seen someone make Magnus smile like Alec does_ ’, and from Izzy ‘ _If that’s not love, then I don’t know what is_.’ Simon’s voice was the most excited ‘If your lover doesn’t look at you the way Magnus and Alec look at each other, dump him, cause he clearly doesn’t love you.’” And then the screen changed. Magnus appeared.

“It’s true, I have all the time of the world. Eternity. But like a friend of mine once said, I can choose to live a long and sad live, or I can shorten my life but burn as brightly as a star while doing so. And if something happens to you, then we shall meet again in another life, Alexander Lightwood.”

The screen went blank. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and then Alec turned to look at Magnus. He smiled. “That’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.” He told him, and Magnus frowned. 

“I always say beautiful things to you!” he complained, but Alec just laughed. “Come here, you idiot.” And Magnus gladly did.

And fuck yeah if Alec’s lips weren’t soft!

* * *

This was a bad idea. A terribly bad idea. He had given Magnus the best of ideas, and the warlock had given him this crappy terrible idea in exchange. “You know what? Never mind. I’m not doing it.” Said the vampire, trying to walk away.

Clary blocked his path. “You are not. You have a chance of getting the boy you like, unlike… others. And you will do it.” She wasn’t above using the card ‘I fell in love with a guy and he’s my brother’, and Simon didn’t have the heart to call her out on it.

“He’s disappointed in me. He wants to kill me.” He complained, but Clary rolled her eyes at him.

“He’s a drama queen, but he’s harmless.” She told him, and Simon almost laughed at that. 

“Did you come here to insult me or to die?” asked a voice and Simon’s head whipped so fast he almost gave himself a whiplash. Raphael was standing at the front door, looking like an angsty teenager in his emo phase, only with better clothing taste.

He was looking at Simon with no expression. Simon gulped and looked back at Clary. But the traitor had already left, and was hiding in the bushes, giving Simon thumbs ups.

He needed better friends. He turned back to Raphael and smiled at him. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He started, and Raphael snorted. Simon shook his head. “Yes, I am incredibly sorry. I should not have done that.”

“You think?” asked Raphael, sarcastically, but he still hadn’t killed him, so Simon proceeded.

“Yeah, liberating Camille… that was a bad idea. An even worse idea was leaving Hotel Dumort. Carrying out the plan, and leaving you. Leaving this place, and especially you. I should have listened, and I’m sorry, and it was rude of me, but I misjudged everything.” He took a deep breath.

Raphael was staring at him dumbfounded, as Simon whipped the flowers from behind him and a box of chocolate handmade. Instead of having cherry inside, they had blood. Gross, but perfect at the same time.  “ Discúlpame para todo los errores que he hecho y que continuo a hacer. Discúlpame porque la única cosa que quiero hacer es hacerte sonreír. Eres tan bonito cuando sonrisas, y mi esperanza es que tu vaya a darme una otra oportunidad .”

Raphael stared at him for a few seconds. “I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.” He said in the end, and Simon gave him a timid smile.

“Clary took a few years of Spanish and helped me. Her and google translate.”

Raphael finally smirked. “Well, you clearly need someone to help you with that awful accent, querido.”

Simon frowned. “What does that word mean?” he asked, and Raphael grinned wider.

“Take me on a date, and you shall find out.” He said and took the flowers and the chocolates from Simon’s hands, before disappearing inside.

Simon turned to Clary and showed her thumbs up. Then he followed Raphael inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Simon's bit in spanish means:  
> 'Forgive me for all the mistakes I made and that I keep making. Forgive me for the only thing I wish to do is make you smile. You are so cute when you smile, and my hope is that you shall give me another chance.'
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
